Revive
was a self-targeting Summoner spell that instantly respawned a dead champion at their home base and gave them a large, slowly-decaying speed boost over a set duration. The spell was usable only while the summoner's champion was dead. In the Dominion game mode, the prevalence of resulted in its conversion to a trinket form: . Strategy When game pressures became tense, Revive's sudden burst of recovery from the grave could turn the tide of battle in all but the most hopeless situations. Similarly, this spike of champion presence was used to seize an opportunity that might otherwise have been out of reach. Revive's speed boost allowed players to quickly intercept any objective close to their home base, including an ongoing fight. This effect was even more impactful on smaller maps such as Twisted Treeline, where even objectives on the opposing side of the map become easy to reach. Indeed, Revive's long-distance mobility as a summoner spell was rivaled only by Summoner . The bonus health granted from Revive's companion mastery, , brought added weight to a champion's return, especially when coupled with champion roles that benefit particularly from health, e.g. fighters, tanks, and aggressive assassins. In later game phases, longer death timers increased the impact of Revive even further. For example, if a late-game team fight ended with multiple players on both sides slain, a revived champion could attack objectives that the opposing team, now suffering from death recovery, could not defend. Notes * Revive synergized well with champions who have an 'on-death' effect such as and . ** Note that a champion undergoing an on-death effect is considered alive until the ability ends; thus, only after entering into death would Revive become usable. * Other movement speed and mobility effects could be combined with Revive, allowing players to traverse even greater distances at breakneck speed. ** The boots enchantment paired exceedingly well with Revive, as a revived player would almost always trigger otherwise uncommon condition - being at the summoner's platform. Trivia * Revive was disabled on Summoner's Rift during the special Ultra Rapid Fire game mode in 2014, then disabled on the Crystal Scar with patch V4.7. It was however re-enabled on Summoner's Rift shortly afterward. * At 9 minutes, Revive had the longest cooldown of any spell or ability in League of Legends. ** Furthermore, this cooldown was one of the longest timed effects in the entirety of the game, second only to and initial spawn timers of 20 and 10 minutes, respectively. * once had an in-game tooltip error where it said it had a 510-second cooldown instead of 540. Patch History can be used without breaking stealth. V1.0.0.96: * Now increases your movement speed by 225%, diminishing to normal over 12 seconds. V1.0.0.86: * Now gives greatly increased movement speed after use. V0.9.25.34: * Cooldown reduced to 510 seconds from 540. * Preservation (mastery): ** Cooldown reduction increased to 30 seconds from 20. ** Health increase duration increased to 120 seconds from 90. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Preservation (mastery) – Reduces cooldown by 20 seconds, and upon resurrection, the revived player has their health increased by 400 temporarily. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown increased to 540 seconds from 480. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown increased to 420 seconds from 300. Alpha Week 4: * Cooldown reduced to 300 seconds from 480. * Fixed a tooltip error. }} cs:Revive de:Wiederbeleben fr:Réanimation pl:Wskrzeszenie zh:Revive